Hidden
by cola50
Summary: full version to hidden preview


***Hidden* **

Oh yes this year is going to be very interesting. Oh yes I'm most likely gonna have hell to pay from Draco this year. Yes I called him Draco and have since last year. The same time I learned that I'm very attracted to him. Since that time I haven't been able to get him out of my mind. That was the first and only time I let my self to let go of all worry's and had fun.

**Flashback**

" Watch it muddblood." snarled the slytherin also none as none other than Draco Malfoy. I look up into his eyes than quickly look away for I knew that once I keep looking ill be hooked just like all the other girls.

" Whats wrong muddblood? To scared you'll fall for me?"

" As if Malfoy id rather fall for Snape than you." I said as I walk by him. All of a sudden I'm thrown into a wall closest to me.

"Come on Granger you know you want me just admit to it." he says will leaning closer into me. I could already fell my heart racing and in matter of minutes he'd be able to tell as well.

"Let go of me Malfoy." I said looking in his eyes. His eyes damn I could get lost in them for decades and not want to be found. They were a startling silver just like his hair. Damn, damn, double damn, snap out of it Harmione, Snap out of it...

"Come on Granger just admit you like me." he whispered in my ear. And there goes my heart into another hyper drive. I have to get away from him quick if not ill be who knows what but I'm sure it wont be pretty once its done. What can I do to get him to let me go? There's nothing I can think of... oh maybe there is hehe lets see how u like these apples Malfoy.

" Wouldn't you love that Malfoy." I whispered in his ear.

"Wouldn't you love me to say how much I desire you, how much I want and ach for you. That I stay up late at night just thinking of ways to get you to notice me." I whispered huskily while running my lips on his ear. I felt him shiver and tense up a little bite.

" That I wish to hear my name on your lips. And how I wish to scream you're name out in pleasure while you plunge into me over and over again."

" What the hell Muddblood I was only joking. I didn't think you actually craved me." he said while he finally let go of me. The look in his eyes made a shiver run down my spine and I hope to Merlin he didn't see it. Oh this was fun. I started to smile wider as his eyes grew darker. I took a step forward and he quickly took a step back. I keep stepping forward tell he couldn't back up any farther. I pushed my body closer to his.

" Now tell me Dra-co that just how much you want me to tell you I want you." I whisper than quickly kissed his lips. Than backed away and smirked and headed towards my next class. Oh yes this was gonna be fun. I thought.

**End of Flashback**

"DRACO"

I can't help but stand her. Granger had just turned the tables on me. How did that happen? That is a question that well most likely never be answered.

Damn. I can feel myself wanting to go after her and pin her to the wall and do very naughty things most of what she basically told me she wanted. I can feel my most famous Malfoy smirk taking place as I plan on how to get Granger back. This could be fun and I'll most likely enjoy every minuet of it.

" HARMIONE "

Fuck why did I have to do that? My body and mouth just moved before I could stop it. Not like I didn't enjoy Draco's confusion, oh I enjoyed to the fullest. What gets me as I said them words I actually found out I wouldn't mind Draco doing them things to me. Damn I'm screwed...

" Hey Harmione hurry up the bells about to ring." Ginny said as she walked threw the door. I hurried up and walked threw the door and set down just as the bell when't off. Damn that was close.

" ssspppiiissstttt..." I look over to see harry looking at me. I tilt my head to the side showing I was listing.

"What happened Harmione you were almost late. I mean even Ron got here before you did." Harry whispered. I looked straight in his eye and jerking them as if saying ill tell you latter. He seemed to understand and when back to listing to the teaching.

"TIME SKIP"

"finally no classes for a week!" I said to my self as she walked in the head's dorm. It had been a stressful school term and they were finally able to have a brake. Walking threw my room's door, I sat my books on the bed as I began to gather my bathing item's. Turning on the shower I put my hand under the water to see if the temp was to my liking. Finally I step under the running water felling my musicales losing up and the dirt from the day wash away. It felt good to bath after a hard day.

"creak" I quickly look up to see Draco standing there with a very shocked expression on his face. I quickly grab the towel I had sat close to the shower.

I look back up at Draco ready to scream at him when all of a sudden his lips where on mine.

"Damn Harmione if I knew what you had under your robes I would have taken you in the hall way." Draco whispered huskily in my ear. The sound of his voice in such a rough way almost made my knee's buckle, if it wasn't for him standing so close to me I probably would have.

" Dra Draco!" I moaned before he slammed his lips down to mine. Merlin this was heaven this had to be heaven if not than I must be a sleep. I felt his hand go for the towel I have wrapped around me. Before I knew it the towel was off and I was pushed up the wall hand had my legs wrapped around his waist. I could feel his hard on pushed in between the valley of my legs to my most sensitive spot. I couldn't help but moan when he rubbed against me.

"Harmione I can't control my self for much longer are you sure you want to do this?" he groaned out. I felt the heat burn more than I thought possible when he asked me that.

"Yes Draco I'm sure!" I moaned loudly when he bite my breast.

" Be sure because when I do take you I won't let you go."

"Yes Draco im sure make me yours please" I whispered before I moaned out load when he pushed up against me more. I reached down to his jeans for the button and zipper but he stopped me before I could finish unbuttoning it. I look up to see his eyes closed and breathing heavily. What seemed like hour's he finally looked down at me with a small smile.

" Sorry had to get a hold of my self for the moment. Do you still wish to to this?" he said in a gentle voice.

"Yes Draco I'm sure. Now Dammit If You Don't Fuck Me Know I Will Tye You Up And Fuck You My Self!" I growled and before I knew it his close were gone and he was pushing at my entrance.

"I'm sorry this is gonna hurt baby but I swear after the pain goes a way It'll get better." he growled before slamming his lips to mine and thrusting deep inside me. I jumped when I felt him enter me. It hurt at first but it did start to feel better.

"Dra Draco move." I moaned out in a breathy whisper.

"Ar are you su sure its alright?"

"Yes now move!" I almost screamed but turned into a moan when he thrust into me. I could feel him deep inside me, causing me to burn more and more.

"Draco fas...faster Draco!" I whimpered when he slowed down. Before I could breath out he thrust into me faster and harder I moaned louder. I could feel the coil began to break. I dug my nails deeper into his shoulders as the coil broke making me scream out my release. After a few more thrust he also cam. The water ran over us washing the sweat and cum that leaked out of me.

"What I said before I meant it Harmione you're mine, I'm not gonna let you go." he gasped out

" I know Draco. I know and I can't be any more happier.

"Time skip"

Sitting in the Great Hall we were receiving wired looks from all house's. We'll I guess if any one told me I'd be waring the most shortest of skirts and be sitting on Draco's lap letting him fondle me to his greatest pleasure while kissing my neck.

"Wow Harmione who knew you had a body like that?" Ron asked while enjoying ticking Draco off.

"Ya and know you make sure to keep your hands off her Weasel!" Draco growled out before pulling me closer to him.

"Draco he's just teasing." I said while smiling down at him.

"I don't care your mine and if any man, boy, or child try's to take you away from me ill curse them into the next decade." he whispered while pulling my head down so he could kiss me.

"Oh really Malfoy what if to say you knocked her up than you would have to share her than." Harry said having just as much fun picking on him as Ron. Draco passed and looked thought full for a moment before he smirked his most famous Malfoy smirk. I had to swallow hard when I noticed the look in his eyes.

"You know Potter I think I like that idea." he said before he stood up and tossed me over his shoulder while walking out of the hall.

"DRACO PUT ME DOWN! DRACO!" I yelled out as the doors shut but not before I seen the twinkle in Harry's eye's that reminded me so much of Dumbledore.

OK y'all sorry but I'm gonna leave it there I'm out of things to think of and I think this is a good place to stop. This is a full one shot and I'm not gonna make another part to it and if I do ill let you know but most likely not... thanks for reading


End file.
